Love or hate
by Idiot-on-patrol
Summary: If you like to flame people then don't read this. What happens when Shuichi wants to quit Bad luck and will Hiro convince him not to? And what's wrong with Yuki? .P.s. if youre gonna poke fun at me or something then dont read it.
1. Default Chapter

Morgan: Hello people! I'm sad to say this but Gravitation does not belong to me nor anyone in this story but please enjoy my story.

Quitting?

" Shuichi, you're late again. This is the third time this month, damn it." Mr. K said as Shuichi walked in the studio.

"Sorry sir, but I'm quitting Bad Luck." Shuichi said looking at his feet.

"WWWHHHHHHHAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!" Mr. K, Hiro, Sakano, and Sugu all screamed at once making Shuichi hold his hands over his ears.

"I'm quitting." He repeated.

Shuichi stiffened as he felt a gun placed on his temple.

"Do you mind giving us an explanation?" Mr. K asked not removing his gun from Shuichis head.

"You'll find out soon enough Mr. K, but for now please remove that gun from my head." And with that Shuichi walked out the door.

"Hiro go talk to that idiot for us will you?" Sugu said looking at the door from which Shuichi had left.

Owari

Morgan: I just love ending something all of a sudden like that. Well I hope you will tune in next time if you're interested, and the next chappie is gonna be longer so good bye.


	2. Answers

Last Chapter 

"You'll find out soon enough Mr. K, but for now please remove that gun from my head." And with that Shuichi walked out the door.

"Hiro go talk to that idiot for us will you?" Sugu said looking at the door from which Shuichi had left.

Morgan: Hello here's the second chappi for you all.  .P.s. I'm sorry but I can't remember the new keyboardist's name so if you know it please tell me.

Answers

"Shuichi! Shuichi, damn it listen to me alright!" Hiro grabbed Shuichi's shoulder and turned him to face him. "Why did you say that, and don't say it was cause you are, cause I wont let you quit until you give me a damn good reason to why you want to quit?" Hiro said glaring at Shuichi with threatening eyes.

" I can't concentrate with everything that's happening between Yuki and me plus the pressure of practicing on making everything perfect for a concert." Shuichi said flatly.

"What do you mean everything that's going on between you and Yuki? Did he brake up with you or something? Can you at least think this over for a change?" Hiro asked getting his usual soft town back in his voice.

"Yes he did break up with me, and no I don't want to talk about it." Shuichi said and turned around and began walking away from the flattered Hiro.

Hiro also turned around and walked back to the others.

Back at the studio

"WELL? What did he say?" Sugu asked as Hiro walked in the door.

"Just leave him alone for a while. He'll come back soon enough." Was his only reply before he sat down.

Owari

Morgan: This is all I'm gonna right for now so please wait for me to get more HAPPY replies cause of mean reviewers. I really don't care if you hate my work but I really just like to write so sorry if I have disappointed you but I don't care if it's stupid anymore cause of a mean review sent to me. Just don't bother reading this or replying if you wanna be a jerk. Hope you reply NICELY to me.


	3. Blankness

Morgan: Thanks to Shadow Kitsune67 I have decided to keep this fic going, even if people really hate it. Well I hope you guys like this chappi. Enjoy.

Blankness

Shuichi sat on his bed silently weeping with his hands wrapped around his knees.

"Shuichi, you've got a phone call and they say it's important!" Shuichi's mom called from down stairs.

"Alright, thanks. I've got it in here!" Shuichi yelled back picking up the phone in his room. "Hello?"

"Shuichi, Hiro came over and bitched me out for breaking up with you, and he said it's my fault for you quitting Bad Luck. Why are you being that stubborn like this?" Yuki's voice came from the other end.

"What did you call me for?" Shuichi said sniveling.

"Why are you crying?" Was Yuki's short reply.

"Y-you broke up with m-me then you call me j-just to harass me some m-more right?" Shuichi asked as more tears fell faster.

Shuichi's harsh words made Yuki flinch from pain. "I didn't mean to say it harshly Shuichi but maybe you could come over to my place for a while. I wanna show you something. Plus you keep begging me so I might as well tell you. Come over for a while okay Sue?" Yuki said softly.

Shuichi sat there holding the phone up to his ear for a while before coming to his senses and answering. "Yea sure Yuki, I'll be over in a while okay?"

"Sure just hurry up." Yuki said.

"Alright see you in a bit. Bye." Shuichi said confused.

"Bye. I love you." The line went dead as Yuki hung up.

Shuichi's eyes went wide as he heard the last part. **_All right Shuichi, you stupid idiot. Wake up from this dream. You know there's a better chance of_ _hell freezing over then Yuki saying he loves you._**

15 minutes later at Yukis house

"Yuki are you in there? Hello?" Shuichi yelled through the door while knocking .

"I'm coming, I'm coming just shut up already!" Yuki said as he pulled open the door.

"Uh…. Hey Yuki. You wanted me to come over right?" Shuichi asked shyly.

"Yes. Why don't you come in for a while? It might take a while for what I want to tell you." Yuki said holding the door open for Shuichi.

Owari

Morgan: I gotta go cause I've stayed up for two nights now and I'm about to fall asleep on the computer. Ja ne.


End file.
